A Father's Wish
by TheLastTalon
Summary: *In Progress* and *Slow Updates* Bail Organa reveals Leia's true identity to Vader with the Death Star is orbiting Alderaan. She must decide which of her fathers to trust. AU


A/N I've had this plot bunny brewing in my mind for a few years now and decided to put out this brief teaser to see how the story may be received. To keep it simple, it's a New Hope AU. The liminal moment is when the Death Star is approaching Alderaan, Bail recognizes the threat it poses and requests an audience with Vader to plead for his planet.

Unbetaed. Any mistakes are mine. Feedback is greatly appreciated (and may be the deciding factor in my decision to continue.

Swalling his pride, Bail Organa watched the hatchway descend with a hiss as he readied himself to step into the den of evil itself.

"Lord Vader."

"Senator Organa."

Uncertain whether to correct the Dark Lord of his former title, Bail simply inclined his head and motioned at Vader's honour guard. "Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?"

"Follow me." With that, Vader spun sharply on his heel and marched out of the docking bay. Bail moved to follow the swift-cloaked Sith, the stormtroopers falling in step behind him.

The room Vader led him was small, containing nothing more than two chairs separated by a bland durasteel table. As the door hissed shut behind him, Bail briefly wondered if this was an interrogation room, before he put that thought aside to wonder if it would be his execution room. He took the seat closest to the door. Vader remained standing.

"What is it you wish to urgently discuss?"

"Well, your space station is orbiting my planet," he bit out before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry." He waited for a moment but Vader didn't react so he continued. "I wish to negotiate for the release of Senator Organa."

"Senator Organa was legally captured transporting Rebel plans stolen from the Empire. Acts of treason will not be tolerated, neither by individuals nor," he paused to allow the severity of his following statement to have its fullest impact, "by entire planets. The actions of individuals, particularly individuals in high social standings, have grave repercussions for their subordinates."

Bail felt his long-repressed anger start to break through and began to rise. "She was on a diplomatic mission to –"

"Enough." Vader raised his hand and Bail felt himself pushed back down and his jaw snapped up. "Permit me to explain to you the purpose of this _space station_. As you have undoubtedly discovered from the stolen plans, the Empire has constructed this station with a single goal. To destroy planets. As a representative of Alderaan, your daughter's recent _rebellious_ activities have not gone unnoticed. The Emperor deemed that Alderaan would make a suitable example for the rest of the galaxy. But fear not," as Bail's eyes widened in horror. "Its sacrifice will not be forgotten."

With that, Vader turned to stroll out the door as Bail felt the bonds holding him back loosen. He knew the very existence of his people depended on his following revelation. He might save his world, but would destroy Leia's.

"Wait!" he cried and Vader paused in the doorway. "Leia Organa is the daughter of Padme Naberria."

Vader froze.

Then about-faced and reentered the room. He stood there, framed for a moment as the door slid shut behind him, waiting for it to close. It took all of Bail's courage to not cower in the corner but to stand upright and face Vader. Every thought in his mind was screaming to keep the secret he had been so careful to conceal for the past 21 year but Bail pushed them aside and focused on the truth. He did allow himself the fleeting thought of how ironic it was that after all these years of lies and secrecy, it may in fact be the truth that would save him, his only remaining family, and his planet.

He took a deep breath, then continued. "Padme died in childbirth. I took the newborn into my household and raised her as if she were mine."

With his eyes so focused on the Dark Lord's impenetrable face, he never saw the gloved hand which physically grabbed him by the neck and pinned him high against the wall.

"Please –" he gasped out. "Spare her. Spare her planet."

As Bail's world faded to black, his last thought was of _his_ daughter and his hope that she would someday forgive him.


End file.
